The SmackDown! and RAW Road Trip
by Mizzle fo' Rizzle
Summary: Smackdown and RAW rosters join for a road trip up to Canada! Please R&R! Chapter 8 up for your enjoyment! :]
1. Assignments

Disclaimer: As everyone knows, I own no WWE wrestler, all their names, blah, blah, blah, are Vince McMahon's and WWE. The story is mine, though, so ha! ;)  
  
A/N: This idea sparked in my head today, so I had to at least write something down! I'll be bringing back some wrestlers, so be warned. I'll post the pairing at the end of the chapter, so this will be good (and hopefully not too long! :D)

**_HUGE EDIT_** Okay, made a mistake on the list (already...=) Kane was put in two...So look below if you want to figure out who I kept him with. I changed some of the story, too, for it.

* * *

"LISTEN UP!" Vince McMahon yelled to everyone in the room, which were all WWE wrestlers. "We're going to be going on a little trip, since we can't get planes for the shows." Many of the wrestlers moaned and groaned at this statement. "And we will hit a halfway point, before heading up to Canada." The protests started, but Vince's hand shut them all up in a hurry. "I have assignments here that you must follow. Have fun and get going." He finished and left the large room, hearing loud footsteps at once.  
  
"The Rock is paired up with him...him...AND HIM?!" Rock exclaimed, his eyes nearly bugging out of his head.  
  
"I'm with Rocky, yay!" Eugene said as he clapped his hands together, running out of the room flailing his arms like an airplane.  
  
Triple H looked at who he was paired up with, and grinned widely. "Amen for Evolution." He mumbled, and then noticed another name on the list.  
  
"I'm with all of them?" Trish Stratus cried out, looked over in Triple H's direction, who smirked. She pouted, running out of the room with Stacy Keibler.  
  
"Eh?" Tajiri let out as he scanned the list, finding his name at the bottom along with five other people.  
  
Brock Lesnar came up behind Tajiri, grabbing his shoulder and freaking the hell out of the little man. "Hey, don't worry, were going together!"  
  
Tajiri cursed in Japanese, and then showed off a half smile, getting out of the room.  
  
Lilian Garcia looked at the group she had. She mentally smacked herself upside the head for her group.  
  
Kane and Matt Hardy both looked at the list, then at each other, Lita, back at each other, sent scowls, and left without saying anything. Lita looked back at them two as they left, then to the list, seeing she was with them both, along with Shawn Michaels, Rosey, The Hurricane, and Rhyno. She prayed the car wouldn't be destroyed by the time they headed north of the border.  
  
"AW hell no!" John Cena yelled as he checked out the list. "This stuff is just wack!"  
  
"Hey esse." Eddie Guerrero came in. "It's okay Johnnie, I know Japanese, so I can take care of Kenzo!"  
  
"We gotta deal with those Full Blooded Idiots, too, dude!" John whined, and then left, Eddie trailing.  
  
Chris Benoit went to check the list, then went back to where he was sitting with Rey Mysterio and Edge. "We're riding together!"  
  
"Woo!" Rey and Edge said at the same time, sharing high-fives.  
  
"Oh, and with Sable, those Bashams, and Shelton Benjamin."  
  
Edge and Rey's spirits diminished a bit. "We're going to be so crammed." Edge commented.  
  
"I'm driving then!" Rey yelled.  
  
"Heck no." Danny Basham came up, Doug by his side. "You can't even see over the steering wheel, Rey, one of us is driving."  
  
"That's the best you got, huh?" Rey asked as he stood from his seat.  
  
"Guys, stop fighting over something stupid!" Sable exclaimed as she went over to the table.  
  
Everyone at the table stared at her like she was nuts. "Right." They all let out slowly under their breath.  
  
Dawn Marie checked out her list, and laughed. "All mid-carders woo hoo!" She said sarcastically and went out of the room to the diva's locker room.  
  
John Bradshaw Layfield came over to the list as he adjusted his title. "Hmm... Billy Kidman, Rob Conway, Tazz, and Michael Cole. I guess they can all use some advice."  
  
Undertaker came over to the list and saw it within seconds, grinning in satisfaction. He didn't have to really deal with anyone except Booker T.  
  
Kurt Angle examined the list, horror apparent on his face. He didn't mind one of the people, Charlie Haas, but it was three others that had him about to kill himself—Rico, Miss Jackie, and Torrie Wilson.  
  
Everyone began to scurry off out of the room after awhile, getting ready to head to the hotel and get their things together, to start a memorable road trip.  
  
A/N: Oh, a start... Some feuds! Ha, maybe, here's the list, anyway. (Oh, and please review, too! ;])

* * *

The Rock – Eugene – Sylvain Grenier – Chris Jericho  
  
Evolution – Stacy Keibler  
  
Trish Stratus – Jeff Hardy – Tajiri – Brock Lesnar – Shannon Moore – Paul Heyman  
  
Chris Benoit – Bashams – Rey Mysterio – Sable – Shelton Benjamin – Edge  
  
JBL – Tazz – Michael Cole - Rob Conway – Billy Kidman  
  
Steven Richards – Victoria – Coach – Chuck Palumbo – Tyson Tomko – Christian  
  
Kane – Lita – Matt Hardy – Rhyno – Shawn Michaels – Rosey – The Hurricane  
  
Rico – Charlie Haas – Torrie Wilson – Miss Jackie – Kurt Angle  
  
Kenzo Suzuki – Nunzio – Johnny Stamboli – John Cena – Eddie Guerrero  
  
Spike Dudley – D-Von Dudley – Bubba Ray Dudley – Billy Gunn – Hardcore Holly – Dawn Marie  
  
Rene Dupree – Paul London – Lilian Garcia – Rob Van Dam – Val Venis  
  
Undertaker – Booker T – Hiroko – Stephanie McMahon 


	2. What?

A/N: Wow, I love the response to the first chapter! The whole Kane thing was sorted out, if you did read the first chapter again, he'll be in the Lita/Hardy car. Sorry about the confusion, I was in a bit of a hurry when writing it.

* * *

The next morning, wrestlers were filing in and out, having suitcases with them and packing them into their SUVs. Most of them were deciding who was going to get to drive, which was the hot topic.  
  
"How about this." Brock Lesnar started among his group, excluding Paul Heyman who was inside the hotel. "We let Paul drive so he won't run his mouth every two seconds, okay?"  
  
"Good with me." Jeff Hardy said as he looked to Trish, grinning. She grinned back.  
  
"Yeah, great idea, I hate dealing with that blabbermouth." She admitted. Everyone in the group laughed and piled in.  
  
The Evolution/Stacy Keibler convoy had their plans figured out, Randy would be driving, Stacy in the passenger seat, and the rest somewhere in the back.  
  
The Rock decided he would be driving for his group. He was scared that Eugene would crash, Jericho controlling the radio and singing the whole time, and Sylvain just going on about Canada. Eugene would be in the passenger seat, though.  
  
Lilian Garcia had to be stuck in one of the worst groups, which involved Rene Dupree. He had already started flirting hard on her earlier while packing, so she decided she'll be up in the passenger seat with Rob Van Dam driving.  
  
"Oh great, we will have stoner dude driving?" Rene remarked with an arrogant smirk plastered on his face.  
  
"Ugh! Would you just shut up and get in?" Paul London yelled as he got into the back row, laying down, leaving the middle row to Val Venis and Rene Dupree. Rene got in, looked at Val, and snorted.  
  
"I have to ride with this porno freak?" Rene asked.  
  
"Dude, shut up, or I'll just throw you out of this car." Rob threatened as he started up the SUV.  
  
"Dumb Americans." Rene mumbled as he sat back.  
  
"Alright suckas, get in, the Bookerman is driving this thing!" Booker T yelled to everyone that was riding in his car. He got in the driver's seat, with Hiroko in the passenger. Stephanie and Undertaker sat in the back, Stephanie making sure that Taker wouldn't get any kind of shot at Booker.  
  
"Why do I always have to drive?" Michael Cole whined as he put his stuff into the back.  
  
"Because you suck!" Rob Conway said as he got into the back. Everyone was regretting even getting into the car when John Bradshaw Layfield got in.  
  
"So who's up for some financial advice?" John asked as he sat down in the passenger seat.  
  
Billy Kidman slammed his head into the window. "Not me."  
  
"Well, you will anyways, because I am your champion." John said with his trademark grin.  
  
Coach got into the driver's seat of the SUV. He knew he would be driving, because quite frankly, if he fought about it, he'd get his ass whipped—since Tyson Tomko, Christian, Steven Richards, Chuck Palumbo, and Victoria were riding along. Tyson, Steven, and Christian were already playing poker, with Victoria making herself the dealer of the game. Chuck had to sit in the passenger seat, against his own will.  
  
"Alright... What in the hell are we going to do here?" Shawn Michaels asked Rosey and The Hurricane.  
  
"I've got a plan!" Hurricane spoke up. "Just divide them up! Put Kane in the driver's seat."  
  
So it was set for the SUV. Kane and Rhyno would be in front, Rosey, Lita, and The Hurricane in the middle, with Shawn and Matt Hardy in the back. This would hopefully work so that Matt and Kane wouldn't tear each other apart.  
  
"Yo yo, let's make that Japanese freak drive!" John Cena said as he got into the back.  
  
"Aye, Johnnie, the pea son doesn't even know English. Do you think he would know how to drive in America?" Nunzio said as he got in with Johnny Stamboli.  
  
"I'm gonna be drivin', fellas." Johnny said as he took over the driver's seat. Kenzo sat in the passenger seat, with Eddie, Nunzio, and John going into the back.  
  
The car of Chris Benoit, Edge, the Bashams, Sable, Rey Mysterio, and Shelton Benjamin were still fighting over who would drive.  
  
"You know, I seriously do not give a damn who drives, but I have the passenger seat, no matter what!" Sable yelled in her screechy voice, just to annoy them, and got in the SUV.  
  
"I'm driving!" Doug Basham yelled.  
  
"No, I am!" His brother, Danny, yelled back. They got into a shoving match.  
  
"Screw this." Chris Benoit muttered as he opened up the door to the driver's seat and got in. "Get the hell in, now!" He yelled to everyone that was still arguing. They all looked at him, surprised, but all did, amazingly.  
  
Kurt Angle was near tears as he sat in the passenger seat of the SUV. He was stuck with Charlie Haas, Torrie Wilson, Miss Jackie, and Rico, who was driving. Charlie had the fashion talk out of his head thanks to his MP3 player.  
  
All the Dudleys did paper, rock, scissors to determine who was driving, and Bubba won, claiming his seat in a hurry. Dawn Marie took to the back of the car, claiming all of it from Hardcore Holly, Billy Gunn, and the two other Dudleys.  
  
"VINCE!"  
  
"What?" Vince asked as he turned around to the hotel.  
  
"What? That's my line, you idiot? What? I said, it's mine!" Stone Cold Steve Austin spoke up as everyone looked in his direction and groaned.  
  
"Fine, what do you need, Austin?" Vince asked.  
  
"Who am I riding with?"  
  
Everyone's eyes widened, as they secretly prayed they wouldn't have to be with Austin!  
  
Vince growled, hitting himself mentally for the mistake. "Fine, get in the Booker car."  
  
"WHAT?!" Booker yelled as every other person that wasn't in that car laughed. Undertaker started cursing under his breath, and took the opportunity to get in the back.  
  
Austin grabbed his things and packed them into the SUV, then got in next to Stephanie. "What?"  
  
"Shut up dawg!" Booker yelled.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Shut up!" Everyone in the car yelled as Austin finally did, and smirked.

* * *

A/N: Well, if it wasn't enough for the superstars... Austin was added in! Just imagine how much "fun" Booker will have. ;) Please read & review! 


	3. A Hell Of An Afternoon

A/N: Sorry for the wait, been a bit busy the last couple of days since my mom's friend had surgery... And I had to baby-sit for him (no joke!). randygirl: You'll figure out soon...huge grin Kanesangel: I switched it up for the good of the story. ;) Let's continue!

* * *

It hadn't even been two hours on the road when everyone started to complain about various things. Everybody that was in Austin's car were about to kill themselves having to listen to his "singing," and having to hear "WHAT?!" every time they told him to stop.

"So Lita..." Matt started, but stopped after Kane whipped his head around in his direction, scowling loudly.

"Would you two just stop it?" Lita cried out, frustrated enough.

"If Vince didn't sign us up together, I'd be happier." Kane said in his low, creepy voice that scared the hell out of everyone.

"Well then, get a different ride, citizen Kane!" Hurricane spoke up.

Kane pulled over the car onto the shoulder, cutting off the ignition and getting out of the car.

Chris Benoit screeched his SUV to a stop, almost ramming into another SUV that was ahead. He growled, pulling over and cursing a mile a minute.

"DUDE!" RVD yelled as he pulled over and got out. "Didn't you realize I was getting out?" He stared at Benoit.

"Don't you realize I'm trying to get out of here as fast as possible?" Benoit shot back. "But what the hell is going on here?"

"Kane's car." Lilian said as she got out, stretching. She ran over to Rob as Rene got out of the car.

Everyone by this time was pulled over, getting out and yelling at others. Everyone finally figured out it was Kane's SUV that made the sudden stop, and all were going over to him, while he held Hurricane hostage by the throat.

"What the hell?" Brock Lesnar muttered as he watched Kane.

Everyone began turning around as they heard sirens getting closer and closer.

"DAMNIT! Two hours into this hell trip and we've already got cops after us!"

Five cop cars skidded to a stop right where the wrestlers were. They all got out, guns pointed in different directions, but mostly going to Kane.

"HANDS UP!" One officer yelled.

Everyone did, except one.

"WHAT?"

"HANDS...UP!" The officer yelled once again.

"WHAT? WHAT? WHAT? WHAT?"

"Austin!" Undertaker kicked him in the shin. "This isn't the time."

Steve put his hands up after cursing a bit.

"Now we got a call that someone was being taken hostage, another of public disturbance...and..."

"Hey, that's Triple H!" Another officer blurted out, making HHH grin.

"What the hell does he have to do with this?" The officer asked.

"These all are WWE superstars, sir! They all rassle!" He said.

"Isn't that shit fake?" The officer said, making everyone cringe.

"NO!" Kane yelled, throwing Hurricane up against the car and going over to the police officer, thrusting his hand against his throat!

"KANE! NO!" Everyone started to yell, but Kane did it, a chokeslam to the officer! The other officers, about ten, ran over and handcuffed him quickly.

"Oh shit." Rosey mumbled.

"You are under arrest, anything you say or do will be used against you." One officer said to Kane as he put him into the back of the squad car, then all of them started driving off.

"Ah great..." Kurt Angle said, hitting himself across the head.

"Who gives a crap?" Austin said with a grin.

"Not me." Matt said. "How about we just tell Vince that he got lost somehow and wound up at a police station?"

Everyone nodded.

"Hm, I'm in the mood for a movie." Dawn Marie said just a bit too loud, as everyone looked at her.

Everybody agreed.

"Let's find a theater, first." Edge said.

"Who wants to lead?" Matt said as he took over the driver's seat for his group.

"We will." Rock said as he looked to Eugene, who was playing with wrestling toys and hitting himself on the head with them. "Let's load up!"

They were back on the road and found a mall close by.

"Great, a bunch of wrestlers going into a mall full of teeny boppers." Chris Jericho said, sitting back in his seat and letting out a growl.

"Oh would you shut up you piece of American crap?" Sylvain Grenier yelled at Jericho.

"I'm Canadian, you idiot." Jericho scoffed, as Rock found a parking spot.

"We're gonna go see a movie?" Eugene asked, his eyes sparkling. "Oh, it can't be R; my mom thinks they are bad for me."

"Well, okay, Eugene." Rock said with a laugh, as he turned off the engine, and they all got out.

"A-men." Stacy Keibler said slowly as she got out of the car, finally having enough with Ric Flair and Triple H. Randy Orton on the other hand, didn't really do anything.

Jeff Hardy got out, helping Trish and grinning to her.

"Thank you." She smiled, as they both walked to the mall, following some wrestlers that were already going in.

"Aw, look at them two." Paul Heyman said mockingly. Brock smacked him upside the head, and so did Shannon Moore and Tajiri.

Billy Kidman was about to die as he slipped out of his car. Having to deal with hours of financial talk, mixed in with "I am the Champion" routine that had almost everyone barfing right then and there.

"Stevie...How much do you have honey?" Victoria said as she got out, mentioning the poker game that went on the whole time.

"Well, I won about 50 bucks. Christian and Tomko both said that they're raising it up to one hundred a game, I'm all for it since I'm already whipping their asses."

"I heard that!" Christian said from behind him, along with Tomko, Chuck Palumbo, Rob Conway, and Rene Dupree.

Everyone made it into the mall as one huge group, going immediately over to the directory. Everyone started shoving each other to see who would read it.

"WOULD YOU LET THE ROCK READ THIS PIECE OF CRAP!" Rock yelled as he shoved people, taking his place as most of them were shocked at him. "Alright, we got awhile to walk, let's go." He said, leading everyone. Eugene and Chris Benoit were with him, and Coach made sure to stay the hell away from all of them. After awhile, a hell of a lot of autographs, some divas getting into stores, they made it to the ticket stand.

"Okay, which movie are we going to see?" Brock asked everyone.

"Spider-Man 2!" Rob yelled out, and everyone started to agree with him. They looked at the times, and it was ten minutes until the movie would start.

"Lets see." Rock mumbled as he started to count. He looked to the teller whose eyes were wide. "Uh, we need..." He stopped, looked back. "GET IN A DAMN LINE!" He yelled, and then counted. "65 tickets."

"Okay...Um uh...That'll be." He said, typing in. "Five hundred and fifty two dollars."

Rock cringed at the price. "Okay you jabronis, I need 8.50 from everyone!"

Everyone got their wallets, purses, and such, getting the money and passing it down to the next person, until all the money eventually reached Rock. He grabbed some of his own money, and then gave it all to the teller.

"Thank you...Rock, um, sir, here's the tickets." He said, and began handing them out, as Rock passed back tickets to the next person, until Coach finally got his ticket all the way at the end.

Once everyone got their ticket, they rushed to the usher, who gave them their ticket stubs in a hurry. The huge group then went off to the theater, leaving people that were standing there or waiting for food baffled. They reached the theater in which the movie was playing, and went in. Rock was the first to notice only two people were watching, and looked their way in a hurry as more wrestlers began looking at the seats. It turned out into a running fest, everyone scrambling around to get the best seats, and sit with their friends.

"Wow, I thought it was going to be empty." The woman, who was waiting said, amazed.

The man, presumably her husband, was wide eyed. "Do you know who these people are?"

"We're superstars!" Everyone that heard his question answered.

Stacy Keibler was next to Trish Stratus and some of the other divas, at the top row on the right side. She looked over to see Randy Orton, head on his hand, looking like he was dozing off already from the driving.

"Hey, I'm going to move over, if you don't mind." Stacy said to Trish.

"It's alright!" Trish said as she was glued to the previews. Her, Lita, Torrie, Sable, and Dawn all were feasting on Jumbo sized popcorn.

Stacy moved over a few seats to sit next to Randy. "Hey...Um, Randy."

Randy opened his eyes, looked to Stacy, and nearly freaked out, fixing his clothes and sitting up straight in less than a second. "Hi Stace." He said, forcing a grin onto his face.

"Thought you could use some company."

"Really? Well, I have seen you all morning." He said, then reviewed his words, and looked down in embarrassment.

"Oh, well, if you want to be alone..."

"No, no, no, no! It's awesome havin' you here. Trust me, I don't mind one bit. Just feel like a zombie after hearing Dave, Ric, and Hunter.... It's just, blah."

"Well then, why don't you do something about it?" Stacy asked with her brow raised, in Orton fashion.

Randy put on his cocky attitude, his forced grin into a smirk as he leaned in and captured her lips with his. He leant back, looking to her. "Yeah, they'll have to go through me before harassing you."

She smiled, bringing her hand to his, and starting to watch the movie.

"You know, that Tobey Maguire kid had an opportunity to talk to me once, and whaddya know, six years later and he's Hollywood man!" John Bradshaw Layfield boasted to Michael Cole, Tazz, and Coach.

"Really?" Tazz asked, intrigued. Cole and Coach couldn't believe to how much Tazz was good friends with the self-financial "idiot."

"Yeah, and I swear, people have been writing me and telling me that after they have talked to me, they've grown to become bigger and better things."

"Wish the same could be said for you." Coach mumbled under his breath as Cole snickered, hearing.

"Hey, you two lazy asses, shut up, the movie's on." JBL said in disgust.

"How about we make a deal, I'll shut up and you drive the rest of the way?" Cole asked.

"Well, it's a stupid one, but why not, I don't have to hear you anymore, so yeah." JBL agreed.

Halfway through the movie, Kenzo Suzuki was so frustrated that he couldn't understand a damn thing that was happening through the movie that he left, Hiroko trailing behind him. John Cena grinned in satisfaction, letting out a laugh at Kenzo.

After the movie, everyone was trying to figure out what to do, and they were all still in the theater trying to figure it out.

"We want to go shopping!" One of the divas whined. All the others nodded along.

"How about we go eat?" Chris Jericho suggested, hearing his stomach growl.

"...Then shop?"

"OKAY!" Rock yelled. "We'll eat, shop, and then get out!"

Everyone hightailed it out of the theater, finding the food court close by. It was pretty much packed as the group walked in.

"Ah crap." Rob Van Dam growled as he looked around the place. Everyone seemed to look up at the large group of wrestlers and simply stare in awe.

"What?"

"Shut up!" Five people yelled at Austin.

"You wanna eat later dawg?" Booker asked, seeing the long lines at every food place.

"Heck no!" Chris said, making his way to Taco Bell. Others took the approach, going off to different places.

Kenzo finally made his way back to the group, after being with Hiroko and going into some kind of candle store for an hour. He noticed Japanese food, and dragged Hiroko over to the joint.

Over an hour later, hoards of autographs, and food finally being eaten, the divas got to go off and shop while the men went into the large arcade, grinning in at the sight. Rico, being Rico, went straight to Dance Dance Revolution and made an open challenge to anyone. Chris Jericho, reminding Charlie Haas he was the first ever-Undisputed Musical Chairs Champion, accepted the challenge.

"Begin!" The voice in the game said as both Rico and Jericho started out with simple moves. They both nailed every step for four rounds, until it sped up, and with everyone rooting on Jericho, Rico miscalculated a couple of steps and lost it.

"Oh yeah baby, no one can beat the Dancing Champion!" Jericho boasted.

"Heck no!" Rey Mysterio said as he went up to challenge Jericho. Rey couldn't do it, getting distracted by Jericho and losing.

"Good gosh, we should keep records of how much I rule, baby!" Jericho grinned.

Eugene, being Eugene, took the comment and ran off into the mall and went into a dollar store, buying notebooks and pens, and racing back to the arcade. "Here Chris! I got what you said!"

Chris looked at Eugene, surprised that he would do that, but it was Eugene. "Coach, keep score."

Over three hours, ten changes were made. Paul London took the reign away from Jericho, but he got it right back, until Austin stepped up and won it! Austin lost it on his first defense against Booker T, then it went through Brock Lesnar, Rico, Jeff Hardy, The Rock, Edge, and Jericho.

Randy Orton wasn't with them halfway through it, though, he decided to meet up and go with Stacy to Victoria's Secret, to have a little "fun." Trish Stratus caught the two when they were in a heavy makeout session, and just laughed it off as she left.

Once everyone was situated outside again, they figured out it might be a good time to get on the road again. But not before Vince would call.

"Yeah, hey Vince." Rock answered the cell phone call, everyone watching from the outside of their cars as he paced around.

"Did I mention to you all that there will be some kind of check up point in Arizona when you get there, so don't head Northwest immediately." Vince informed.

Rock's eyes went wide. "WHOA! We haven't even gotten close to leaving Florida and you're telling The Rock this?"

"Yes, goodbye now." Vince said, hanging up.

Rock looked at everyone as he put his cell phone away. "People, there's a little change in plans. We aren't just going to Canada, we have to stop in Arizona first."

Everyone groaned, yelling in frustration at Vince's plans.

"Well, maybe he just wants to make sure that we haven't died or gotten in jail..." RVD said and trailed off, as everybody thought of Kane.

"He can find his way there." Brock said as everyone agreed, and began to get into their SUVs.


	4. That's Mr Daredevil

"Uh, dawg, where we gonna eat?" Booker T asked on his cell phone. It was already 8, and they were in Louisiana.

"Would you give The Rock a minute! The Rock is trying to decide!" Rock yelled over the receiver, making everyone in his group cringe.

"Why in the living hell does Rocky always have to speak like that?" Sylvain Grenier asked Chris Jericho.

Chris stared at Sylvain at a second, thinking that he was just a plain idiot. "Where have you been for the past five years, jerky?" He sneered, then grabbed a magazine from the floor.

"Tell me you didn't just say that!" Booker responded to Rock, in his classic voice. Undertaker

shook his head in the back seat, and sighed as he tried to sleep again.

"What?" Austin yelled at Booker, making Stephanie and Hiroko groan.

"Shut up!" Booker yelled.

"DID YOU JUST TELL THE ROCK TO SHUT UP?!" Rock screamed over the phone, and everyone in his car, and Booker, held their ears.

"DAWG! I'm tryin' to deal with this Austin freak!" Booker exclaimed.

"What? Gimme the phone! What? I said gimme the phone!" Austin said to Booker.

"Take it dawg." Booker said, throwing the phone backwards and Austin caught it.

"Rock, this is Austin. What? I said it was Austin. Now look, we better stop at someplace big. What? I said someplace big because we gonna need feed a lot of people here. WHAT?"

"Shit, Austin! I get the whole what deal but would you please shut the hell up!" Rock said, grinning as he looked in the rearview mirror to see Chris steaming as he tried to keep his concentration on the magazine.

"...If ya smelllllllllllllll what the Rock is cookin!" Eugene said loud enough to where Austin could hear him via the phone.

"Who in the heck was that?" Austin asked.

"That was Eugene you redneck!" Rock said with a laugh.

"What?"

"Huh?"

"What?"

"What?"

"What?"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Undertaker shouted right as the "What?" war was going on. Austin looked back and scoffed, but did.

"Now, where are we going to eat, Rocky?"

"Let's just find somewhere." Rock said, as he hung up his cell phone, as he went off a highway exit, all the cars following behind.

"Wonder what he's doing now..." Randy Orton muttered as he followed the line, rubbing his eyes to make sure he could see since it was getting dark out.

"Hey, I think we're getting food!" Rey Mysterio said, psyched up.

"Hopefully!" Edge said as he woke the Bashams and Shelton Benjamin up.

"Yo, what's happening?" Shelton asked, confused.

"We're finally getting off the highway." Chris Benoit said, pleased, as he took his sunglasses off, looked to Sable who was trapped in a Cosmo magazine. "Probably dinner."

"Hey Paul, what state are we in?" Brock asked Paul Heyman.

Paul couldn't respond, his mouth was duct taped! Jeff Hardy and Trish Stratus both laughed at Paul's attempted mumbling.

"Louisiana!" Tajiri said, and Brock patted him on the back.

"Good, Tajiri...San!" Brock laughed, and looked out the window.

"Yo man, why we getting off the highway, I've only gotten through half of my list!" John Cena said, annoyed.

"Aye, I'm just followin' the lead car, you hear?" Johnny Stamboli said from the driver's seat as he stole a piece of bread off of Nunzio.

The Matt Hardy car was in smooth sailing since Kane was arrested, and all were content listening to a baseball game, with Rosey and Hurricane playing go fish with superhero cards.

The gambling group—Tomko, Christian, Richards, Victoria, Palumbo and the driver Coach—was still going at it in Poker. They actually did stop after an hour, then rested, went into a long game of Rummy, and went right back at it. Christian agreed to buy poker chips somewhere the next time they stopped.

"How about here?" Jericho asked as they were coming to a sports bar.

"Fine." Rock said, not wanting to start an argument. He went into the parking lot, as the rest followed.

Kurt Angle rushed to get out of the car, in hysterics. Rico flirted on Kurt more than a dozen times and actually had makeup put on him by Miss Jackie. He rubbed it off though, luckily. He sprinted to Rene Dupree, Sylvain Grenier, and Rob Conway.

"Hey Rock, where are we going to stay tonight, if we even get to a hotel, since you're like, the leader of this 'vacation.'" Brock Lesnar asked.

"I think a champion should be leader!" Chris Benoit said, overhearing Brock's comments.

"Oh bull!" Triple H said as he got up from his seat, but was pulled back down by Ric Flair.

"I think the man is right." JBL said over everyone. "And this champion is me, so I will gladly take over the role as the leader for this trip...Thank you."

"Oh hell no!" Austin said. "Leave it to Rock, you got it you cheap SOB?"

"Let's just ride until midnight, alright? Whenever the hell we decide on getting up and going to Arizona is when we leave. We just have to be there soon." Rock addressed, and soon everyone agreed.

After dinner, everyone got on the road again, some catching up on a bit of red eye.

"So, you think it's possible?" Jeff Hardy asked Rey Mysterio.

"Man, if you can get on top of a moving car, that would be like Fear Factor-ish, but it is possible!" Rey said.

"Alright, I'm going for it." Jeff said as he rolled down his window, propping himself up. It was possible, as Rey said, since the window was pretty huge.

"Oh shoot, what the heck is he going for?" Chris asked as he heard the wind coming in.

"Just a little something, keep on driving Chris." Jeff assured; as he stuck his head out the window, looking at the top of the SUV to see a railing which extra stuff is usually stored with, but it was bare. Everyone in the group watched, except Chris, who had a death grip on the wheel to have it steady. His persuasion wasn't going to help that Hardy.

"What the hell?" Coach asked, stunned, as he had to take a second look at the car ahead of him.

"What's wrong?" Christian asked, keeping an eye on his cards.

"Look out at the sight ahead of us." Chuck Palumbo said, as everyone stopped playing and looked, becoming as shocked as Coach was.

Jeff was already halfway out the window, both of his hands grasping the railing, as he placed his feet on the windowsill and launched himself up onto the top of the SUV!

"Oh my...Holy shit." Benoit shook as he tried to maintain the SUV after hearing the thud on the top of the car.

Matt Hardy gained some speed in the left lane, passing by Coach's car and noticed Jeff on top. Rhyno watched, amazed, as he informed his group.

"Shit, what is wrong with that kid?" Shawn Michaels questioned anyone.

"That's Mr. Daredevil." Hurricane said as he and Rosey watched.

Kurt Angle had his head stuck out the window, not for the fresh air, but he couldn't hear anything that was happening inside. He noticed that a little bit away Jeff Hardy was on top of his SUV, doing the guns! He swore this trip wasn't going to be ordinary.

"Rock, Rock, Rock, Rock! Look, look, look!" Eugene said as he turned around to the car behind him. Rock looked out one of his side mirrors and nearly swerved off the road.

"Great." Jericho said, raising an invisible glass into the air. "Here's to a hell ride that's just getting started."


	5. Popcorn Fart!

A/N: Isn't it amazing to how many chapters a total day is? Hehe. Well, I guess this might actually go into the next day, so yeah, enjoy, review, spread the love, and keep this baby going! =)

And, I figured out, I messed up a chapter (it's sad...) before anyone gets to complaining, it's the Paul Heyman vehicle that Jeff was hanging out of. Trust me, it's complicated for me to figure out where 60 wrestlers are, so I'm sorry, I'll figure it out and make it fit into this one.

Oh, and one more thing, I'm gonna use italics on part of the first line when going into another group so it'll make it easier if I don't mention it.

Q's answered: PUHLEASEEEE people read the reviews of people and my answers in earlier chapters, I moved Stacy with Trish secretly for new relationships. =) Eddie Guerrero shall be used more, as will everyone else if I can stuff them in. REMEMBER—there's over 60 wrestlers that are in this, so it's kind of a pain to include them all. As I said before, I've kind of screwed up some parts, but isn't that just part of a fan fic? =P

And for the last thing, just so everyone knows now, they've started in Florida (way south), heading up, go the coastline to Arizona, then to Canada. Cheers!

* * *

"Uh, shouldn't he come down soon?" Chris Benoit stuttered as he saw a foot at the top of the windshield, knowing Jeff was up to something, again.

Brock looked out the window. "You okay out there, bud?"

"Perfect!" Jeff shouted down, hoping that Rey could've heard him.

"Alright, have fun!" Brock yelled back as he went back inside, and mentioned to Benoit that he was okay.

Trish was stressed out; she couldn't believe that Jeff was doing this! She had an alternate strategy, her iPod going, hair up in a complicated do, and doing her nails while reading the Cosmo magazine.

_"Aye,_ Johnny, how about we do somethin'." Eddie Guerrero said to Johnny Stamboli.

"What's that Eddie?" Johnny asked while looking in Jeff's way.

"How about we go pick up tie-dye over there?" Eddie asked with a laugh.

"Let's go for it." Nunzio suggested as Johnny nodded, speeding up to get next to Jeff. Eddie rolled the window down, as Jeff turned to face them.

"What's up, esse?" Eddie asked with a grin.

"Just getting the cool breeze." Jeff said while returning the grin.

"Hey, let's scare the shit out of your buds, climb in."

"You sure?" Jeff asked, surprised.

"Oh, c'mon bro!" John Cena yelled while laughing.

Jeff's look turned crazed, as he slid his way up to the windshield, grinning as he saw everyone, and signaled left to the other group. Trish seemed to notice as she just froze, her gaze not leaving his. He smiled, winking at her, and then slid back out onto the top.

"Great, how in the heck am I going to do this?" Jeff said as he gripped the rails. Johnny's car crept closer, and the two SUVs were now about five feet apart. He said a tiny prayer as the car came closer, and moved his legs to dangle them over the side. He did the sign of the cross, and stretched out his legs to have them touch the rim of the window of the other car. He gulped, and then leaped, having one of his hands get the railing to the other SUV. His body twisted against the sudden force, but had Eddie pull his legs in, thankfully. Jeff took the momentum and went in the rest of the way.

"DAMN DAWG!" John Cena yelled while playfully hitting Jeff.

Jeff took deep breaths, his eyes wide. "Thank you, thank you."

"Dang esse, you are one hell of a nut!" Eddie laughed.

_"Hey_ popcorn fart." The Rock said over his cell phone to the only man that could hold the name, The Coach.

"Popcorn fart, ha-ha!" Eugene said with a laugh while clapping his hands.

"ROCK! You should know not to call me that!" Coach yelled, startling everyone that was playing poker in the back, still.

"Did you just yell at The Rock?" Rock questioned.

"Oh shut up Rocky." Sylvain Grenier said.

Rock hung up the cell phone, cutting Coach off. "What did you say to The Rock?"

"I said..."

"IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOU SAID!" Eugene yelled at Sylvain, in true Rocky tone.

Chris Jericho took off his headphones, his eyebrow rising at all of them. "Can a man just please listen to his music in peace?"

"Oh would you shut up to, you piece of Canadian crap?" Sylvain muttered.

Chris turned in Sylvain's direction, punching him straight in the jaw. "How about you, you fake Quebec jackass?!"

"Oh great." Rock growled, pulling over as the two in the back got into a slug fest. All the other cars follow, en route.

"Damnit don't these people know that we have to get to Canada as soon as possible?" JBL yelled out as he stopped the car.

Jericho and Grenier, on the other hand, got out of the SUV and started slugging it out again. Everyone realized what was happening, and rushed over to break it up.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" Undertaker yelled as he stood in between them.

"You know of how much I hate assclowns!" Jericho yelled.

"Assclown? Look at yourself, I have class." Sylvain said with a grin. Rob Conway came over to agree.

"Oh, look at you two, go off on a Caribbean Cruise and make some Quebec love." Jericho scoffed before getting back into the SUV. Everyone began to file back into their own groups. Before Sylvain got back in, Rock grabbed his shirt to make him stumble backwards. He turned back to face Rock's finger which was pointed to the front seat. Sylvain growled, but got in the passenger seat, as Eugene sat in the back, gasping when he saw Jericho, then Rock got in and the trip to the hotel started.


	6. Mexican? Japanese!

A/N: URG! I am very, very sorry for not updating this story for two weeks. School has already gotten to me, plus I'm team manager for football now, so by the time I get home I am burned out. But pleeease forgive me, and, ideas are helpful! And time for the answers...

Shannon: Of course, who doesn't? I actually got it when he appeared on RAW to defend Eugene, and it was just too hilarious to pass up.

Jarock: I tried to pick the best wrestlers possible (and I try my hardest not to be judgmental) but I have no clue how I could fit Goldberg into the equation. And plus, I try to put a bit of different personalities to the wrestlers (Ex: Brock acting like a nut =P) I'll think about adding another car, but with more than 10 (I think)...It's nearly impossible to keep track of everything (as stated in other chapters).

Eddie's Angel: TY! =P Amen for someone giving that compliment...I LOVE YOU NOW! J/k...But much love to everyone, and let's get on with the story.

* * *

After a long morning of Rock and Eugene going door to door—which actually ending up just being Eugene halfway through. Everyone finally got to their original group close to noon, pissing The Rock off, who wanted to already be on the road two hours ago.

"Dude, where are we at again?" RVD asked anyone in his group who would listen.

Rene Dupree smacked himself across the forehead. "You stupid stoner man, don't you ever read the signs? We are in Alabama! Piece of filth in my gracious opinion."

"Get in the car." Val Venis ordered at Rene, who got went in the SUV in seconds. Val followed, taking a seat and following asleep. Paul London also got in the back, with Lillian throwing magazines into the passenger side and jumping in. Rob got in with a six pack of Mountain Dew that he bought at a gas station nearby.

"Rocky, why don't we go sightseeing? I know that America isn't as good as Quebec but it does have some nice places." Sylvain Grenier asked with in the SUV, with everyone already in.

Rock growled. "What in the hell do you want you piece of crap? Get the hell out of here or tour America?!"

"I go for the first." Chris Jericho spoke up.

"I like hanging out with Rocky!" Eugene said while clapping his hands.

"Shut up you retard." Sylvain snorted, and Chris hit him in the back of his head. "OW!"

"You shut up." Chris said with a scowl.

Rock stared at the two before sighing, rolling down the window, and sticking his head out. "ALRIGHT! Get ready, we're heading out NOW! Who's taking the lead?"

"We are!" John Bradshaw Layfield yelled as he got in the driver's seat. Both Rob Conway and Billy Kidman sighed deeply and grabbed their music players.

Every SUV now followed JBL's as they started off; everyone except the driver's sleeping, again.

Two hours into Day Two and all was running smoothly. The JBL group was actually content, since all were asleep or distracted by other things. Of course, JBL was singing country horribly, since singing wasn't exactly in his genes. But he was the champion, right? Damn straight, and whatever he wanted to do, he would do it in a blink of the eye.

"John!" Michael Cole yelled out with a frustrated sigh.

"What?!"

"There's smoke coming out of the damn hood, did you realize that?"

"Yes I did! But I never saw anything flashing in here so it must be good!"

"Pull this thing over before we get killed!" Michael yelled.

"Fine you pesky rat." JBL scoffed as he pulled the smoking SUV onto the shoulder of the road. Everyone in the SUV woke up and wondered what was going on.

Tazz got out first, going to the front and opening up the hood. "Holy crap!" He shouted as a gust of smoke went in his direction.

"Great!" Chris Benoit shouted as he slammed his door shut when he got out of his car. "Now this! Damnit, John, what in the hell were you doing out there?"

"I was driving you idiot, can't you see that?" JBL replied back.

"Idiot? Mine isn't up in smoke, fool. Figure out what the problem is and let's get back on the road, you got it?"

"And who the hell made you in charge? I'm the champ, remember?"

Chris glared at JBL. "Like that means anything? Champ or not, get your ass back on the road." He walked away and back to his SUV.

"I'll fix it!" Kurt Angle said as he ran over, his eyes bloodshot from the missed sleep, and from crying because of Rico.

"Go for it." JBL mumbled as he got back into the driver's seat, and Kurt went to work under the hood, finding the problem and making sure to take extra time to fix it. About twenty minutes later, he was all finished.

"Okay, I'm done." Kurt said with a sorrow look as he looked back to his SUV to see Rico blowing kisses at him. Charlie Haas hit Rico across the arm and warned him. Kurt walked back to his group and got in the car, flipping off people who were laughing on the way.

The convoy started up once again, but this time everyone was now up and awake. The group of Matt Hardy, Lita, Shawn Michaels, Rosey, The Hurricane and Rhyno played their own version of karoake, whichever song was on the radio they had to sing to—no matter if they knew the song or not. It was Rosey's turn, and he was singing along to Britney Spears "Toxic," with everyone laughing their heads off to his rendition.

"Man, what are we going to eat?" John Cena asked as he felt and heard his stomach growl.

"Oh man, how about we get some Mexican food! Go to a fiesta and get some sombreros!" Eddie Guerrero said while laughing.

"Nah man, if we gonna have somethin', it's gotta be Italian." Nunzio said as Johnny nodded.

Kenzo Suzuki cursed in Japanese. "Food? Japanese!"

"Oh shut up you sushi shit!" John said in Kenzo's direction.

Eddie grabbed his cell phone and called Rock.

"Hello?" Rock answered his cell phone, and turned down the volume to the DVD player, which he sacrificed his own money on for the sake of the trip.

"Hey Rocky, I just want to know where we are eating for lunch, esse."

"You decide." Rock said while yawning.

"Mexican it is!" Eddie said, and then hung up before Rock had a chance to speak.

Rock raised an eyebrow as he heard the receiver go silent, then closed up the phone and looked at the signs, mainly for restaurants. He was lucky enough to find one within a minute, and decided to take the lead.

"What the hell is he doing?" JBL yelled as he accelerated, going into the other lane to pass Rock's car and the speed limit by a lot. "I'm lead!"

In an instant, he heard sirens blaring right beside him once he got in front of Rock's car, and banged his head on the back of the headrest. He looked over to hope it was some sort of illusion, but saw the cop car, and pulled over quickly. Every other SUV trailed a bit behind then finally came to a stop.

"License and registration, sir." The officer said when JBL rolled down the window.

"Uh, here's my license, officer." JBL said as he handed it to him. "But I have no registration. This is a rental, and I'm taking it to Arizona, then to Canada."

"Okay, then." The officer scanned the license. "Mr. Layfield." He said as he went over to his patrol car, then noticing the other identical SUVs closely behind. He got into the car, and called for backup.

Meanwhile, everyone else seemed to watch, amused.

"Damnit! This does not happen to me! I'm a businessman, and a wrestler!" He whined.

Rock laughed as he watched JBL peek his head out the window as he saw more cop cars coming. "You know, maybe I should've told the idiot I was taking the lead."

Chris Jericho shrugged. "Pompous ass deserves it."

More cars came immediately, not surprising anyone. They put the cars between the main patroller and the other SUVs. Meanwhile, the officer got out of the car and went back over to JBL. "Would you please step out of the car with your hands up."

"What?" JBL asked, mortified. "This is a rental, I swear!"

"Sir! Step out of the car, now!" He yelled.

"Fine." JBL growled before opening the car door, getting out with his hands in the air. The officer looked inside to see the other wrestlers either shaking their heads in disbelief or laughing to themselves.

Another officer came over from the supporting units, looked around, and then went to his ear. "Don't you know these are wrestlers?"

"Yeah." The officer said with a grin. "I'm just going to give this one a little shit for speeding." He turned to JBL. "Put your hands behind your back."

JBL sighed and did what he was told, as the other officer cuffed him up and put him in back of the patrol car.

The officer looked into the car. "Just come to the department which is about ten minutes away, and pick him up. This won't go on his record, but it should teach him to not speed. Have a nice day, all."


	7. He's Back, He's Free, He's Hated!

A/N: Okay, long ass time. Don't kill me, please! This is just a very short chapter, but now I'm going to be doing chapters by each car. But this is just to get JBL's ass into his SUV so they can get going again. Sorry for the long wait and I hope you all will start to enjoy this story again. Expect updates at least twice a week, depending on how I feel after/before work.

Thanks once again!

"So, how long should we wait?" Tazz asked Rock as they ate their meal. After the little fiasco with JBL getting arrested, they took Eddie's food decision and stopped off at a Mexican restaurant. Lucky for the whole entire group, the restaurant was pretty large.

"Forever!" Eugene said with a laugh as he clapped his hands together.

"When were done, knowing JBL, he'll be whining by then." Rock said as he ate more.

Everyone seemed to quicken their pace to finish, getting the message that the trip they were going on was going to be way longer than expected. They all got into the cars and headed off for the police station.

Rock, Triple H, Chris Jericho, and Kurt Angle went into the station. They went over to the desk.

"We're here to pick someone up." Rock said when the officer greeted them.

"Name?"

"John Bradshaw Layfield." Triple H said.

"Oh, him." The officer muttered. "Thank God, he's been going on and on about everything the past hour."

All four wrestlers grinned at the officer's words, and then followed him as they went over to the cell, seeing JBL sitting down.

"Get up you jackass." Jericho said with a laugh.

JBL looked up. "You've come to pick me up?" He got up, a sense of relief coming over him. He walked out of the cell when the officer opened it.

"Have fun." The officer said as he walked back to the desk.

"Right." Kurt mumbled as he walked out of the station with the rest.

Moans and groans came from everyone else as they saw JBL coming out of the station as a free and happy man.

"I'm free, I'm alive, and I can't believe it! Now get in the damn car, it's time to go!" JBL instructed as everyone gave shot a glare.

Rock smacked him upside the head. "Now shut up you pathetic waste of human life, and get in the damn car, before were forced to leave you here, again!"

"Like you would do that to me?"

"Gladly." Jericho shouted as he slammed his door shut.

All of the cars began to roll on again, heading towards Mississippi.


	8. The Feisty Frenchmen

A/N: Not long, but to get everyone caught up. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"So how much did you guys miss me? Admit it," JBL said with the cockiest grin he could force on his face as they started off once again. This time, it was Michael Cole driving, not once person in the SUV or the whole trip even trusted JBL with the wheel anymore. 

"You wish!" Rob Conway spat out and rubbed his forehead angrily. "I swear I better be back in France soon enough!" The French accent included in his speech had everyone about to kill him.

"Good God you sound like a damn weasel getting run over by a semi," Billy Kidman mumbled as he read through his magazine, not looking up when Rob shot him a glare.

"Well I-I-I'm not the one having to strive on Rey Mysterio to get a match!" Conway growled back, and his insult was laughed at by everyone.

"Weasel," Kidman mumbled once again as he fell asleep.

JBL took the opportunity to put in one of his country CDs, beginning to sing along before Cole ejected the CD and proceeded to throw it out the window.

"Hey, look, Cole has balls!" JBL laughed but then scowled at the scrawny man.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

"WHOA!" Kenzo Suzuki, picking up another one of his learned English words, blurted out as the shiny disc went flying past their truck. He almost lost control of the vehicle as the shiny object filled his mind and vision.

"Dude!" John Cena yelled and hit Kenzo on the shoulder. "Eyes ahead, you dumbass!"

"I swear with this clueless driving, how are we ever going to make it to Canada?" Nunzio pointed out the obvious.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious, short stick," Johnny Stamboli said and hit his head on the car window, a trait which was becoming a favorite for many of the superstars.

Cena and Eddie Guerrero looked at each other quizzically for a moment after hearing the comment, but neither said a thing.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"Keep your damn hands off me!" Kurt Angle cried as he gripped the steering wheel even tighter than before, his knuckles already an ungodly shade of white.

"Why, sweetie poodums?" Rico asked in a flattering tone which had Torrie Wilson and Miss Jackie in hysterics. "You know you like it!" He squealed.

"You wish!" Kurt growled, swiping Rico's hand away as it tried to inch closer.

"Stop it!" Charlie Haas cried from the way back. Even though he wasn't even going through the torture Angle was, just being his partner and putting up with the stuff was enough.

"Oh Charlie," Jackie turned around and showed a puppy dog face, one that won him over. "Let it continue," She said quietly.

"Fine," He grumbled, and put in some ear plugs.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"OHHHH I WANNA DANCE WITH SOMEBODY!" Rosey sang along to the tune of Whitney Houston's "I Wanna Dance with Somebody" to the 'karaoke car'. The rest were already crying from laughing so much.

"Who's next?" Matt Hardy asked in between laughs as he tried to concentrate on the road, having a hard enough time already.

"Me!" The Hurricane yelled from the back.

"What will it be?" Lita asked, pulling out her huge CD holder.

"Hmm," Hurricane went into thought, tapping his forehead. "Snoop Dogg!"

"Oh God," Shawn Michaels said as he was trying not to laugh at Hurricane's selection.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"I think I might commit suicide after hearing that," Sylvain Grenier complained as he listened to the karaoke car.

"Amen!" Chris Jericho rejoiced, leading to Eugene clapping along. "You have absolutely _no idea_ how long I've waited for you to say that!"

"Really? Wait until I kick your ass, you no-good-can't-wrestle-worth-crap-Canadian!" Sylvain shot back.

"Aren't you supposed to be from Quebec, smartass?" Jericho asked with a grin on his face.

"So? I didn't mean it for Canadians in general, you fool!"

"Right, you said that to make sure you didn't look like a jackass!"

"Did not!"

"Eugene!"

Eugene hit Sylvain in the back of the head, something he learned from Chris at one of the many stops already in the trip. Sylvain looked at Eugene, amazed.

"Don't treat Chris like that, you meanie!" Eugene yelled.

Chris just grinned as Sylvain looked like he was ready to explode.

"Okay, that's enough! The Rock says you three better shut the hell up before I pull this over and lay the smack down on all of your candy asses!"

"Oh God, not third person!" Chris mocked with a grin, before a back of the hand to the head from Grenier momentarily stunned him. "You bastard!" He growled, punching Grenier as a fight started out.

"DAMN IT!" Rock hit the steering wheel before pulling off the road, opening his door and walking out calmly, or as calm as he could as he walked around to the other side, opening the rear passenger door, just in time as the two fighting spilled out and began to go at it on the ground. Rock just watched, amused, as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned on the SUV.

"This is _it_!" Triple H screamed as he got out of the SUV. In a matter of a minute, every truck was on the shoulder and wrestlers were getting out. "What in the living hell!"

"Just let them go," Rock snorted as he looked at Triple H.

"Can you believe it? This is like the fifteenth time we've stopped since we've been on the road!" Paul Heyman yelled in a fit.

"What?"

"SHUTUP!" Thirty voices aimed at Steve Austin, as he showed an amused grin.

"Okay, get these two off," Undertaker said as he showed his authority, helping pull Jericho off of Grenier as Grenier was restrained by HHH and Ric Flair.

"Alright, you," Rock pointed to Jericho. "Get back into the truck," He said as Jericho got in, not before spitting at Sylvain, though. "And you get in with Evolution, NOW!" Rock yelled at Grenier, as the forces packed into their trucks.

Stacy Keibler groaned as she would have to cope with another arrogant guy.


End file.
